


The Voice Of God (Animated Graphic Poem)

by IShouldBeWriting



Category: Jewish Legend & Lore, Jewish Scripture & Legend
Genre: Animated GIFs, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Digital Art, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An animated version of a poem written for Port as part of Purimgifts 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice Of God (Animated Graphic Poem)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Port](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port/gifts).




End file.
